DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): In this Phase I grant application, the researchers propose to develop the synthesis of a series of inositolphospholipids, including 1d-1-(1-fattyacyl'- 2-fattyacyl''-sn-glycero-3-phospho)-myo-inositols (phosphatidylinositols) and analogues. In eukaryotic cells, these compounds function as structural components of membranes and protein anchors, and are metabolic precursors of intracellular messengers. Practical approaches for the economical synthesis of these compounds are not available. During Phase I, the applicants will develop laboratory scale approaches, potentially adaptable for the economical larger scale preparation of phosphatidylinositols and analogues. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The methods will be used for commercial production and marketing of phosphatidylinositols for biomedical applications.